


Oh-Kay

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff, because, flangst, lil bit of both, oh well, that's not a thing, why not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maryse interrupts Magnus and Alec during dinner<br/>6 months post s1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh-Kay

**Author's Note:**

> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~

“I don’t know, it’s just over the top. I don’t get it and I get most things,” Alec complained as he strained the pasta in the strainer, tossing it a bit so the water sunk through, Magnus at the stove not too far away as he stirred the tomato and basil sauce he was making. 

“It’s okay to not understand things, you know? You press yourself too hard,” Magnus told him- he was free of makeup, in grey joggers and a grey tank top with white letters with white glitter that said ‘fabulous’ on it, with a comfy pair of socks on and messy hair, considering they’ve been sleeping most of the day and the hour was nearing seven o’clock, there was no reason to get dressed up now. They’d only be lounging in the house the rest of the night. Of course, Alec probably had to head back home before the end of the day but he looked comfortable like this, naturally slumped over the sink as poured the pasta back into the pot in a big black sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

“I guess but like- why would anybody like… I don’t know, it’s-” Alec sighed, making an exasperated hand movement, waving them in a circular motion before shrugging. “Mundy’s confuse me.” 

“I think you confuse yourself,” Magnus said laughing as he turned the stove off. “Did you make the caprese salads by any chance?” 

“I did, you saw me make them.” 

“So sue me, I forgot,” Magnus argued, shrugging. Grabbing two plates and two bowels. Alec ducked to grab the Garlic Bread from the oven with an oven mitt, placing it on the empty half of the stove as Magnus grabbed the little salads from the fridge. Alec poured the pene pasta into the bowls, excess pasta remaining, and graciously poured sauce over each, chicken being mixed in with it. Each got a garlic bread and the salad dish lay on the table, Magnus pouring wine into thick glasses for each of them. 

The silence was peaceful, tinted with the low hum of the radio on the back window, perched on it’s rail. It was a small, vintage looking radio that was a rusty red color with an antenna but worked as good as any- the quiet was comfortable and the two enjoyed just being near each other, if anything else. 

The two setting the table, dancing around each other as they did. Setting the plates down, Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek and smiled, Magnus returning the smile. “Sit down,” he invited warmly, ushering Alec to a chair at the small round table. Alec laughed softly and sat down, watching Magnus take a seat across from him. 

“Did you hear, on the news, they were talking about this release in the Mundy world about the top one percent. Panama papers or something? I was reading about them in a newspaper down by Forty-Fifth, that news stand there?”

“Oh! I did hear of that but it’s not necessarily anything we didn’t know or that the mundanes didn’t know. I don’t see the shock behind it, quite honestly.” 

“I guess so but the drama is certainly different and fascinating too. I guess everyone has something to say and it’s a good distraction, isn’t it?” 

“It’s just oh so scandalous,” Magnus teased, the two clinking glasses before sipping- if anything just slightly, the smallest amount of wine missing from both cups. Alec cut into a piece of chicken using the end of his fork, the two enjoying themselves to the meal served before them. 

“You know-” Magnus started again before a voice cut him off.

“OH MAAAGNUS!” said voice called from the entrance that was unmistakably Izzy’s, alongside the click-clack of her heels. Both men looked up intrigued for only a moment before taking another bite of dinner, the girl coming in with Maryse behind her. Alec was picking at his food a bit, Magnus looking up as Izzy came to hug him from behind. “Hi Magnus, hi big brother.”

“Hey Izzy,” Alec greeted and Magnus through an ‘isabelle’ her way in a kind tone, Maryse clearing her throat and directing all attention her way. 

“What exactly is going on here?” She asked, Alec tensing a bit in his chair as he saw her. 

“Uhm… Dinner?” Alec offered and Magnus watched between the two- so maybe she was still bitter about the wedding 6 months ago… They weren’t exactly open about their relationship around her, they tried to avoid it at all costs but Alec was firm in showing that he was very infatuated and comfortable being with Magnus and around him. Izzy trotting over and plopping herself in her big brothers lap. 

“You made this?” She asked as she took a forkful from her brother’s plate, trying to diverge his attention from the impending fight their mother would likely put up. 

“It was a team effort… We did it…  _ together _ .” 

“Oh of course you did, i’m sure you two have done plenty of things together,” Maryse remarked bitterly and Alec rolled his eyes and Izzy was trying to pull Alec away from her. 

“I found this beautiful painting in the street this morning so I got it for you-” 

“What are you even doing here?” Alec pointed at his mother. 

“And it’s just really nice!” Izzy tried louder and Magnus was watching with discontent. 

“Not that you aren’t welcome here, Maryse. Of course, you’re always welcome here. Dinner? Theres-” 

“Not from a warlock,” she bit. 

“Oh-kay.” Magnus sat back down and Isabelle glared at her mother, hugging her brother's neck with one arm as she pressed the fork to his lip and he smiled, taking the bite from her. 

“Shouldn’t I be babying you?” He asked after and she laughed. 

“It’s what sisters do, gran hermano. Don’t question my care for you.” 

“If only you’d let me care for  _ you  _ then we’d be even.”

“All you do is care for me,” She said, Maryse was watching them outspoken. Alec seemed relaxed and he seemed suddenly unphased, everyone seemed to just move on, Magnus watching them with a smile as he leaned back and sipped from his cup. Maryse had come to notice that Magnus was in pajamas, not a done up suit or fancy garb, he was in pajamas. 

“I have a favor to ask of Magnus for the Clave and I would like to get this over with as soon as I can- now would you please,” Maryse interrupted and they all looked back up at her, the bitter tone and unamused look on her face objectified arguments. 

“Of course,” Magnus said, snapping on a wardrobe as if presenting an armor and Alec sighed, smiling sadly because he knew that fashion was like protection to Magnus- it made him untouchable. 


End file.
